


When We Were Young

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Prequel, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Five years before their reunion, Shirasagi Chisato and Seta Kaoru share a moment together as the sun sets...





	When We Were Young

“Kao-chan, hurry up!”

The little blonde girl scurried up the hill, excited to show her friend the view from the top. The girl in question was Shirasagi Chisato, an eleven year old child actresses who had already seen remarkable success for her age. Her friend, Seta Kaoru, a shy girl around her age and the only person in the world Chisato felt she could be herself around.

“Chii-chan, wait, I can’t run that fast…”

“Then work on your stamina, how else will you keep up with me?”

“It’s not like you would run away, right?”

Chisato didn’t respond, she just pointed towards the horizon where the sun was setting. The sight was beautiful, one that couldn’t be matched in the city. The two had been staying over at Chisato’s grandparents the week before the new school term began.

“You’re the first person I’ve shown this too, Kao-chan.”

“It’s so pretty…”

Chisato sat down on the grass, realizing it was still a bit wet from last night’s rain. Knowing that Kaoru would complain about her butt being cold, she gestured to the timid girl to sit down in her lap instead. Kaoru, who was a few centimeters shorter than Chisato, would often find herself taking security in Chisato this way. Be it hiding behind her when she was shy or scared, hugging her when she felt sad or holding hands when she felt lonely.

“Hey, Kao-chan?”

“Yes, Chii-chan?”

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Chii-chan…” Kaoru began tearing up, “I wanna stay like this forever as well.”

“There-there, it’s nothing to cry over.”

“Sorry, I just…”

“I know, you get emotional over anything. It’s part of what makes you so cute.”

“Don’t bully me…”

“I’m not, I’m being honest.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re the only person I can be honest with, after all, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru nodded before turning her head back towards the sunrise, the two of them had promised to return once it got dark, but they still had a few more minutes until then. Then, come tomorrow, they’d be returning home to get ready for school. Thinking about it made Chisato feel like a heavy stone was put on her chest. Because she knew something Kaoru didn’t… Yet.

“Chii-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you look so sad?”

Chisato sighed, “Because our wish won’t come true.”

“What do you mean?”

“I begged my parents to let us come here together, because I knew it would be my last chance to watch this sunset with you.”

“Are your grandparents moving?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then why wouldn’t we-”

“Kao-chan, the truth is that I brought you here for two reasons.”

“Two?”

“The first was to watch the sunset with my beloved Kao-chan, something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now…”

“And the other reason?”

“To tell you something.”

Chisato put her arms around Kaoru, feeling like it was her turn to tear up. But she had to stay strong, Kaoru needed her to be the strong one after all. Taking a deep breath, Chisato proceeded to tell her friend what was on her chest.

“My parents are moving, far away.”

“But, that means…”

“I’m moving as well.”

“Chii-chan…?”

“Naturally that means I also won’t be attending the same school either. Which means…”

Kaoru sat silent.

“We can’t see each other any more.”

And there came the tears, flowing out of the shorter girl’s soft red eyes as she buried her face in Chisato’s shoulder. Chisato tried her best to keep it together, but could tell she was on the verge of breaking apart the same way. She closed her first and steeled herself to the best of her ability.

“Chii-chan, why… Why must… I don’t want you to… To go… I…”

“I know. But you know I can’t go against what my parents tell me.”

“But… I… Chii-chan… Chii-chan!”

Chisato couldn’t say anything, she merely bit her tongue and tried to comfort Kaoru as best as she could. In her mind, she cursed her parents for doing this to them. Losing the only person she could feel happy around for the sake of their jobs was something she couldn’t forgive. But what was she to do? She was, after all, only a child.

“Chii-chan… Let’s run away.”

“What?” Chisato’s voice cracked, “Kao-chan, we can’t do that.”

“Sure we can… We can fulfill our wish together.”

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere! Somewhere they can’t tear us apart…”

“How would we get by?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Kao-chan, I know how upset you’re feeling right now, but that isn’t going to work out.”

“But…”

“We’re not in control of our own lives. With our families, we’ll never be.”

“That’s not true.”

“The best I can do is grin and bear it, I would suggest you learn to do the same.”

“No, that’s not true!”

“Kao-chan, please be reasonable…”

“I am. I am being reasonable. Please, just listen to me.”

“Kao-chan…”

“It’s not fair. Children or not, we should be able to make our own choices…”

“Maybe, but that’s not how-”

“So let’s make one right now.”

Chisato saw something she had never seen before. In front of her was Kaoru with an intense look of determination in her eyes. She once again found herself unable to say anything as she simply looked upon the girl’s tearstained face, lit by the sliver of sun left by the horizon.

“Chii-chan, I promise you that I will take hold of my own destiny. I will grow strong and make it so that we can meet again in the future. I won’t let anyone tear us apart.”

“Kao-chan, that is far more difficult to do than you understand.”

“No, I understand completely. I might not be as smart as you, but I know this is right. I can feel it. Please, Chisato, I beg you…”

Kaoru got up from Chisato’s lap and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in her own. Chisato could best describe the sight of Kaoru as that of a prince or knight, talking to her betrothed. The sight alone made Chisato feel as if this choice, this promise, that Kaoru had made… Maybe it was actually possible?

“I… I promise.”

“Chii-chan.”

“I too will take hold of my life, set my own course. I will not let anyone break me down or hurt me like this again… And then I will seek you out as well, so that we can be together.”

“I…” Kaoru’s cool and serious face had reverted back to the blushing crying mess from before, “I love you, Chii-chan… I love you so much.”

“Yes, I know… I love you as well, Kao-chan.”

The sun had now fully set and the two girls began making their way back down the hill, holding hands so that they wouldn’t lose sight of each other. Chisato had made sure to wipe Kaoru’s cheeks before the sun’s light fully faded away. Yet, in the darkness, she could no longer hold it back as she silently cried while gripping on to Kaoru’s hand.

“Chii-chan, since we’ll be apart soon, that means I won’t get to celebrate your birthday.”

“Huh?”

“So I thought… I thought I could give you something now instead.”

“Sure, but do you have something prepared?”

“Well…”

Kaoru moved in front of Chisato, stopping their movement, before taking a deep breath and leaning in towards Chisato. Chisato had never been kissed before and she was rather certain Kaoru hadn’t kissed anyone before either. But right now, their lips were together, initiated by the shy little girl who never dared to do anything on her own. The same little girl who had made them promise to meet again. It was as if something had awoken within Kaoru in their moment on the hill.

“Kao-chan…”

“I… I hope you liked your present.” Kaoru shuffled back to Chisato’s side.

“If I didn’t know better, I would have thought someone replaced by Kao-chan with a fairytale prince.”

“A prince? Hmm.. Is that good or bad?”

“Hmm, well… I liked your present, let’s leave it at that.”

“Okay, happy birthday, Chii-chan. Now we’re both twelve years old… Well, soon at least.”

“Hmm, but isn’t your birthday on February 29th?”

“Yeah, we celebrated it at my place, remember?”

“No, I mean… That’s a day that only comes around on leap years.”

“Sure, we celebrate on the 28th other years… How so?”

“Doesn’t that mean you’re only four years old?”

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re four years old.”

“But… Is that how it works, Chii-chan? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Oh no…”

Chisato could barely keep herself from laughing, but it made her slightly forget the weight tonight had on her. She felt a bit mean, but she couldn’t help herself when it made for such fun reactions from Kaoru. She was sure she’d have to suffer for her ways one day, but for now, she’d relish in her amusement of the situation.

“Well then, that settles it.”

“Settles what, Kao-chan?”

“My birthday is February 28th from now on.”

“Heh… Okay, let’s go with that.”

“Now we’re definitely the same age… Well, soon.”

“And we’ll be the same age when we meet again in the future, right?”

“I think so, the 28th doesn’t disappear every few years, does it?”

“Guess we’ll find out, Kao-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I really wanted to write something from when KaoChisa were kids. And I loved the idea of their last moment together being what sprung them into changing who they were. I also just loved the idea of Kaoru being born on leap day but Chisato scaring her to the point of her saying she's born on Feb 28th instead. So I decided to just throw it all into a blender and this is how it came out. Some good wholesome KaoChisa, eat it while it's hot... ...and before I write mega angst KaoChisa again.


End file.
